As the World Crumbles Beneath Their Hands
by AppleBeesWax
Summary: Time has passed since the law of marriage equality was granted in the Soul Society. Renji and Byakuya's youngest daughter has been given an incredible journey of love, lies, and "obstacles so large you think you can't possibly overcome" (Sailor Moon Episode 81, King Endymion). This also tells the story of Kaiyo Kuchiki's Kohai, Kurio Inai.
1. What Happened?

**As the World Crumbles Beneath Their Hands**

* * *

 _Three centuries have passed since Central 46 has deemed same-sex relations constitutional by law. The Kuchiki Clan grew bigger, and new members were added constantly. Marriage equality made the lives of many equally blissful. It was in the second century where Kaiyo Kuchiki began her life as the lieutenant of the Soul Society's Squad 8. She was the lieutenant that abided by Old Man Kyoraku, the captain of Squad 8. She was also the youngest daughter of Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai-Kuchiki. This is her story….._

* * *

"Momma, Old Man Kyoraku will not stop bothering me! Can you and daddy say something to him?" She said pleadingly.

Renji looked his daughter in the eyes, and scoffed at her words. "Sweetheart, he may be a lecherous pig, but he will never hurt you!" He replied while stifling a small laugh that bubbled towards the surface.

"Humph, then I suppose I have to find another squad!" She replied back with anger in her voice.

Kaiyo stormed off in the direction of the Seretei. She was angered due to the fact her mother refused to do anything to reprimand her captain for being a pig. She flash-stepped until she reached the barracks. As her small hand reached for the doorjam, the door had already swung open and knocked her to the ground.

"Urk!" She said while clutching her forehead. "Watch where you are going!" She cried out in pain.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry! I did not see you there!" The young man said while pulling her to her feet. "I am very sorry! I-I-I am new here, and I did not realize someone was outside. M-My name is Kurio Inai. I-I'm the new member of Squad 8," He said in a fast tone.

Kaiyo let out a soft chuckle as she took in the sight of a new recruit. "Inai-san, my name is Kaiyo Kuchiki. I'm the lieutenant of Squad 8, and the captain in charge is…. THAT old man!" She grit out between clenched teeth as she pointed a finger in the center of Old Man Kyoraku's face.

"Aweeeee! Kaiyo-san, what did I do wrong for your father to smack me on the armmmmmmmmmmmm" He whined in a childish voice.

"Humph!" Kaiyo let out as she began to walk away from her captain. Before she exited the premises, Kaiyo suddenly remembered Inai-san. "Oh! I am terribly sorry!" She cexlcaimed as she raced back towards him. Everyone stared at her as if she had lost her mind before they focused their attention on the fresh meat.

"Inai-san, welcome to Squad 8's barracks. I'm Captai Kyoraku, your commanding officer. This is Kaiyo Kuchiki, my lieutenant and your senpai. You will follow her rules accordingly, and if you have any questions come speak to me at any time. Au revrior!" Kyoraku said as he turned to leave the barracks.

Kurio turned to say something to the lieutenant, but she was already gone from sight. "I-I guess she doesn't like me," he said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

* * *

 _ ****Back at the Kuchiki Manor****_

* * *

Kaiyo headed home after the captain excused himself from the discussion. She had just walked in the door when she heard something she heard on a daily basis in her home, no matter how her parents attempted to hide their "daily activities". She headed to the bathroom located between her parent's room, and the den. She had just turned the bath on, and she attempted to block out the shrill cries coming from her parent's bedroom.

" **Oh! Bya! Nyah! Aaah! Go faster! Nyah! Aah! Hah!" her mother cried out as her father embedded himself continuously into her mom over and over.**

 **"Renj! Don't squeeze so hard, or I will come early! Aah! Aah! Nnngh! Fuck! Stretch for me baby!" Her father cried out.**

Their moans were something to be heard, no doubt. Kaiyo sank lower into the water as she tried to avoid her body's commands. "Nngh.." she moaned out as her body demanded to be touched. She continued to ignore her body's wants as she writhed in the bath until the ache had become too strong to dissipate. "Mmph" she moaned quietly as her fingertip touched the pearl that begged for contact. She made quick work with her fingers thrusting in and out of her tiny hole with one hand, and the other pulling and pinching her nipple with the other.

"Nyaah! Haah! Aah! Aaah!" She moaned louder while her fingers moved harder and faster. "Come… I'm gon-! Nyaaah! Mmmmmm!" She moaned as her orgasm sent ripples of pleasure coursing through her body. Kaiyo squeezed her breast and clit as she came against her fingers. "Nngh! Ohhh, nn..ah" She mewled out as her climax came to a halt. Kaiyo had finished her bath when her parents walked out of the bedroom in their robes. Her mother grew to be a crimson color as he realized his daughter could quite possibly have heard the screaming from her room.

"K-Kaiyo! What are you doing home sweetheart?" Renji questioned his daughter carefully.

"I came home after the discussion about the new recruit for my squad ended. I have been home for nearly an hour. That was quite a performance you two did in there" She replied with a silent grin on her face.

"O-Oh…. W-Well…. You s-see… We were fucking in our bed. He pounded into my ass so hard that it was impossible for me to resist moaning as loud as I did. He fucked me so hard I have bruises now, but I'm telling you that was the most epic orgasm he ever made me feel" Renji said without a hint of shame on his face. He had felt completely comfortable letting his daughter know what had transpired moments before.

Kaiyo looked her father in the eye and burst out laughing at how red his face was. She knew her mother was not embarrassed about her sex life, but her father was shameful at how he had displayed their sex life. "Oh daddy, you take things way too hard!" She exclaimed towards Byakuya who grew to an even redder shade.

The next few weeks flew by in a breeze. Inai-san became more comfortable around Kaiyo and began to talk about his life before the squad. He mentioned at one point how he could beat anyone in a drinking race or game. That was when Kaiyo spoke up. "Inai-san, let's have a get together to celebrate you joining our squad! I will then show you the true master of drinking." She cried out in excitement.

Kurio stared at his lieutenant before giving a reply. "Sure, but if I win you owe me two bottles of imported sake from the real world!" he said in a serious-but-not-serious-tone. Kaiyo looked up at him and gave him a cheeky grin. "You're on!" She said happily.

* * *

 _****Three days later****_

* * *

The party had been going for hours, but Kaiyo and Kurio continued to drink. It seemed as if the game would never end, until Kurio passed out drunk on the floor. "Hah! I win!" Kaiyo exclaimed proudly. "Hmm.." she said while debating if she should take Inai to his room. She told herself to help get him to his room, but as soon as she reached the door to his bedroom she fell on the floor with Inai lying on top of her. "Uh…. Oh… " she said in a tone that gave way to worry. "Inai, wake up. Please?" She said as she shook him in an attempt to wake him from his drunk stupor. She continued to shake him until she realized it was futile. So she just resigned herself to laying still as he continued to sleep. She too… Fell asleep.

It was still dark out when Inai awoke. His memory was a bit hazy, but he realized he was laying on something squishy. So like all creatures, he goes to investigate what the soft thing was. He reached his hand out to glide it over the top of the softness until his hand landed on a mound. He palmed it, and shaped it without knowing what it was. He heard a soft mewl as he continued to grope it. It wasn't until he heard a moan that he realized it wasn't a pillow he was laying on, but a woman! Unfortunately, it was not just any woman, but his lieutenant! He quickly pulled his hand away, but Kaiyo suddenly arched beneath him seeking his hands.

"More… More!" She cried out. Kaiyo grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts as she closed his hands over his mounds, and begged him to continue the touch he had done earlier. He did as she commanded, and grasped her nipples. He pulled them hard while continuously pinching them. She moaned louder and reached between her thighs. She untied the belt that help confine her body within her shihakusho to reach for her wet center. Just as Kaiyo began to touch herself, Inai placed his mouth over her hardened nipples. He lightly sucked and nipped at them until he had Kaiyo writhing beneath his mouth. "Oh, Kurio! Please!" She begged him as she hurriedly untied his shihakusho. He understood what she wanted, but wanted to take her slowly. So he lifted her from the floor, onto the bed where she would be more comfortable.

"Nngh, you're so wet for me" he ground out between clenched teeth. Kaiyo, feeling bold, reached for his hardened shaft to guide him between her legs to her wet core. "Now, Inai!" She cried out. He hesitated, but only for a moment as he thrusted into her wet warmth. Kaiyo cried out in pain as he broke through her hymen, and he held still. "Kaiyo, are you okay?" He asked as he leaned forward to push her hair from her face. "I-I think so, but I-I am unsure of what to do now" she said honestly. Before he responded he placed his lips upon hers and began to kiss her.

"Well, I need to move, is that okay?" He asked in reply to her response. When she nodded he began thrusting in a solid rthymn to avoid causing her more discomfort. He held a steady pace until Kaiyo wrapped her legs around his waist urging him deeper, and that action caused him to pump his hips harder. "Nngh, Kaiyo!" He groaned out as he pumped into her harder and harder. "Deeper, Inai, DEEPER!" She cried out as he thrusted deeper, which caused him to hit a sensitive spot that had her orgasming instantly. "Nnah! Oh! Ohh!" she moaned loudly.

Kurio could only focus on the pumping until he heard her angelic moans that sent him over the edge. "Kaiyo, I'm going to come. Kaiyo!" He yelled out as he threw his head back while he emptied his seed into her womb. He kept pumping until every squirt of his seed was inside her. Once he finished, Inai collapsed beside Kaiyo and pulled her to his body. Neither of the two, drunk as skunks, could keep their eyes open. Both of them promptly fell asleep in each other's arms, unsure of what was to happen when they awoke.

* * *

 _**Forty-Eight Hours Later**_

* * *

Kaiyo awoke with a massive migraine that felt as bad as she remembered the last time she drank so much. "Ugh my head" she said while clutching her head. It took a few seconds for her to process that she was naked, in the arms of someone in bed. "H-huh?" She questioned. "She lifted the sheets to find her kohai zonked out next to her, naked. "Ha-!" She stifled a scream in an attempt not to wake him. She quietly climbed out of bed, and dressed herself before promptly leaving.

Meanwhile, Kurio awoke not long after she fled the scene. He could not quite remember the events that followed his imminent defeat at the party. When he gazed around the room trying to piece together what had transpired, Kurio saw Kaiyo's bow at the foot of the bed. He leaned to pick it up. "Huh? What's this doing her? W-WAIT, WHERE IS KAIYO? WAS SHE KIDNAPPED?!" He cried out in fear. He hurriedly dressed before heading to the Kuchiki manor.

* * *

 ****Byakuya's POV****

* * *

Byakuya stood pacing the floor. His daughter had been missing for forty-eight hours. Not a single soul reaper could find her. Where was she? "Kaiyo, baby, where are you?" Byakuya cried out as a knock sounded on his door. He raced to see who it was, and relief washed over him as he realized that his daughter stood before him. Without a single word said, he crushed his daughter in his embrace as he yelled for his wife to come see. "Renji!" He yelled out until a tear stricken Renji ran to embrace his daughter as well. "My baby! Where have you been?" He cried out as he smothered her with his kisses.

* * *

 ****End POV****

* * *

"Mommy, I was at party last night, remember?" Kaiyo said questioningly. She did not understand what was wrong. "Kaiyo, you've been missing for forty-eight hours!" her mother exclaimed. She could not understand what he meant. "W-w-what do you mean I've been missing for forty-eight hours?! I was just at the party LAST night!" She cried out.

"No baby, you were there two days ago on Friday. Today, it is now Sunday. What happened?" her mother wondered aloud. Kaiyo too, wanted to know what had happened. Before she could question anything more, the doorbell rang. Her father went to answer it, and Inai forced his way inside. Everyone stood wide-eyed while Inai collapsed on the floor in front of her.

Kurio looked up to see Kaiyo beside Abarai-san. He breathed a sigh of relief. "You're safe. I'm so glad" he said before passing out in front of her.

"Nyah! Inai!" She cried out as she placed her hand on his forehead. "He's burning up! We need to get him to Hanataro-san!" She said with fear in her voice.

A couple of weeks later….

Inai awoke to see his commanding lieutenant crouched over him sleeping silently. He noticed the bags underneath her eyes, and reached to move the strand of hair in her face. As he did so, a memory of doing the same thing came to surface. He gasped, and it must have startled Kaiyo awake because she jerked up with fear lurking in her eyes. "Kurio, Kurio are you alright? Hold on!" She said as she ran to get someone from Squad 4.

Once she came back with Unohana-sama, Kaiyo had her kohai checked out. She breathed a sigh of relief when the all-clear signal was given. Kaiyo took this opportunity to sit back in her chair and rubbed her forehead to calm her anxiety.

Kurio stared at his lieutenant and wondered what was wrong. "Kaiyo-sama, what is wrong?" he asked timidly.

She looked up at him, but quickly turned away as she suddenly felt a dizzy spell. She reached out to grab the wall to support herself, but she missed. Instead, Kurio had grasped her arm and pulled her to him. "Someone!" He called out. Members of Squad 4 came rushing in to assess the situation. They thoroughly checked her over, and came to the conclusion that it was…

* * *

 ****Sorry guys! Next time, I will give you a good chapter . I hope you enjoyed this as much as I do! Love you always!**

 **Brattygirl****


	2. Seduction on the Horizon

_**Darkness began to envelope Kaiyo as she felt it pulling her down. She tried to resist the darkness, but she lost the fight. So down, Kaiyo went...**_

* * *

Kaiyo collapsed in Kurio's arms, and he held her against him as she laid so fragile-looking in his arms. "Kaiyo, wake up. Kaiyo, Kaiyo, Kaiyo!" he continuously cried out in an effort to keep her conscious. She went limp in his arms, and he shouted for the medics to come back. When Unohana-taichou entered the room, the first thing she noticed was how Kaiyo was being cradled by Kurio Inai.

"Kurio-san, may I inquire what is going on currently between this child and you?" Unohana-taichou said in a menacing tone.

"She fainted, and I did not want her to fall. I caught her just as she blacked out, and she has yet to regain consciousness. Please, what is wrong with her?" He asked without pause.

Unohana proceeded to follow the regime to assess the issue concering Byakuya and Renji's youngest child. "W-what?" She said in shock. "This can't be!" She screamed in disbelief, which made Inai turn to question the situation.

"Taichou?" he repeatedly said until she focused on him.

"Inai, Kaiyo is severely dehydrated, and under-fed. It appears that she has not eaten for some time now, most likely due to your hospitalization.

Inai had a look of utter shock displayed across his features. "W-W-What do you mean my hospitalization? How long was I hospitalized?!" he asked in a more rude tone than he had originally meant.

Unohana-taichou looked at him, and felt sorry for him. "Inai-kun, you have been unconscious for many days now. It has been precisely three weeks since you collapsed with a fever. It seems you were terribly ill, and it only recently started to recede" she said in reply to his demanding question.

Inai rubbed his temple to try to remember what happened before he lost consciousness. "So... You are saying I have been unconscious for three weeks? Wait… I remember going to the Kuchiki manor to see if the lieutenant had made it home… There…. Was a drinking party as a welcome celebration for joining the squad… yet...? I cannot remember what happened in between…. Is…. There some way I can recall those memories?" he asked the captain of squad four.

She sat and thought about it for quite some time. After fifteen minutes of critical thinking, Unohana-taichou came to the conclusion that a soul reaper, who hypnotizes his enemies, could help recall his memories. "Yes! There is a soul reaper that lives in the Kyoshi-Moto district in the Soul Society. Her name is Yashita Imari. Imari-sama lives in a secluded area on the border of Karakura Town and the Soul Society. If you want to retrieve your memories, then you need to pay her a visit" she said without haste.

Inai-kun grew hopeful at regaining his memories. He was lost in thought, and almost missed the captain's warning.

"Inai-kun..." She said quietly.

"Yes, Captain?" he replied.

"Inai-kun, be warned… You cannot gain passage to her land without the permission of Captain Yamamoto" she forewarned Inai.

"I understand, Captain. Watch over the lieutenant for me, and I will return within a fortnight" he stated without haste.

Inai turned and left the building as he made his way to Old Man Yama. He ended up doing special tasks for the old man to gain access to the secluded land. As soonas he received permission, with a note granting him access, he set off for the border.

* * *

 _ **Two weeks later**_

* * *

Even though the journey to the border took longer than he had believed it would, Inai continued to trek through the overgrown forest. Not once did he admit defeat because he wanted his memories back, even if it meant he would die in the midst of obtaining them. He took a few more steps before reaching the gates to the secluded land. "I made it. Oh thank Kami" he cried out as he reached for the gate. Before he could turn the handle, a soul reaper had appeared with her zanpakuto digging into his throat. "W-Wait!" he cried out as he reached inside his shihakusho to pull out Captain Yamamoto's letter.

"You're from the Soul Society?" she asked hesitantly.

"Y-Yes…" he said, fearing her response. Inai was so fearful of her response that he cowered in fear before her.

"Why are you here? What is it you want from me?" she continued to question.

"I-I need to regain my memories. There is a huge gap of time missing from my memories, and I need to know what happened during that time" he said.

She stared at him, and was puzzled as to why he chose now to regain his memories. "How long of a journey did you take?" she asked him.

"It took me two months to reach the border" he said.

"You must leave, please come back some other time" she said before turning away and sheathing her zanpakuto.

He cried out in response before grasping her wrist. "No! Please! I-I need my memory to be restored…. I-I can't remember, and Unohana-taichou said you could help. So, why can you not help me at this moment?" He asked tentatively.

She tried to break free of his grasp, and continued to stare at the setting sun. "Y-You have to go now! Please!" she said as she eventually broke free. After she broke free, Imari-sama took off in the direction of the building straight ahead.

"Imari-sama! Wait!" Inai shouted as he went after her. He reached the building moments after she did, and entered the darkened room in search of the one who could restore his memory. "I-I-Imari-sama?" he said hesitantly into the dark. When he got no reply he continued to trek even further into the darkness. He felt something warm against the back of his neck, and fearing the worst Inai turned to find the source. What he saw was Yashita Imari sprawled out on the floor panting heavily. "Imari-sama!" he cried out and leaped to her aid.

"Nngh! P-Please, Inai-kun…. Y-You have to go!" she cried out in response.

Inai continued to assess the damage to her, but could find none. It was then he noticed that her backside was soaked with what looked to be a sweet nectar coming from her body. "Imari-sama…. W-What is that?" he said as he inched forward as if in a trance. When his hand touched the sweet nectar, Imari moaned in response.

"D-Do it again" she moaned in response as he began to fondle her nectar pot. She pressed her nectar pot against Inai's anxious hands. He began to stroke his finger inside her slowly, and continued to gain moans from Imari-sama.

"Imari-sama…." He said between groans of pleasure as he continued to stroke his finger, and after she cried out he put in two more fingers. "Inai!" she cried out as she ceased her actions and orgasmed against his hand. "Nngh, agh" she moaned out as the shocks of her orgasm continued to sweep over her.

Once she was finished, Imari turned to Inai and cupped him between the legs. "Inai" she said as she stroked his hardened cock. Imari opened his shihakusho to reveal his extremely large penis, and proceeded to climb into his lap. All the while, Inai was moaning from the extreme pleasure he received from her stroking. "Ohhh, mmmmm!" he moaned out as he felt his orgasm nearing. "Fuck me" he groaned out before she slid his hardened cock deep inside her wet pussy. "Nngh! Agh! Agh!" he cried out as she rode him hard and fast. "Oh! Inai! Yes! Deeper! Fuck me harder!" she ground out in response between her gasps and moans as he continued to pump his dick into her. Imari, feeling bold, shoved her breasts into his face where he latched onto a pebbled nipple. He began to suck greedily before switching to the other one. As he sucked, pulled, bit, nibbled, and pinched her nipples, Imari began to writhe beneath him. "Inai, please" she cried out as he pumped faster and harder inside her.

"I'm going to come, Imari-san come with me" he said between groans of pleasure. They came together in the throes of passion. He spilled his seed inside her womb, and she mixed her come with his, which made him come even more. "Nngh! Agh! Mmph!" he cried out as he threw his head back and continued to spurt his seed inside her. "Ohh… Inai…." She said breathlessly. Once they were finished they both promptly fell asleep without bothering to cleanse themselves.

* * *

 _ ***FOUR HOURS LATER***_

* * *

"Nngh…?" Imari managed to say groggily. She opened her eyes and turned to see the very soul reaper she had been trying to escape from a few hours prior. She also noticed his was laying bare on the floor next to her. What she also noticed was the amount of semen that seeped from her center. "Uh-oh." She said in realization.

"Inai, wake up" she said.

He turned over and opened his eyes to see a pair of blue eyes staring at him. "Uh... What happened?" he questioned.

"We… engaged in intercourse four hours ago" she stated.

"W-What? We did WHAT?!" He said with shock noted in his voice.

"We had sex, more or less" she said.

"We… had… sex?" he said attempting to stand. As he stood, Inai felt an intense pain shoot through his brain. "Aghhh!" he cried out in pain. He fell to his knees gripping the sides of his head as a memory floated to the surface. He began remembering the events that happened the night he lost his memory. He remembered getting extremely drunk with the lieutenant, and he remembered…. He…. Remembered embracing her. They had sex, and they were both knocked out for forty-eight hours.

"Nyah!" Inai said one last time before the pain receded, and he could stand once more. "I-I had sex with my lieutenant…. W-We were both drunk. Oh no…" he said as he began to shake.

"It will be alright" she said.

And so it was….

The time had come for him to return back to the barracks. "Thank you for all that you have done for me" he said gratefully, and with those words they parted.

* * *

 _ **Seven Months Later….**_

* * *

Inai came rushing into Squad Four's barracks to see what all the commotion was about. He went in search of the room where Kaiyo was still in. When he returned from the border, Inai had noticed the bulge that Kaiyo's body was displaying. Even though she was still unconscious, he had taken note of the growing changes he continued to see. When he had come across Unohana-taichou, Inai had been told Kaiyo would deliver a child within a few months to come. With that information at hand, he went to see the Kuchiki's to inform them of the situation. He explained to her mother and father that what had transpired was completely his fault, and he would take responsibility for it. Byakuya had duly noted Inai's courage and fierce protectiveness over his unborn child that he had only recently become aware of. Byakuya and Renji had given the OK to Inai, and left their daughter's wellbeing in his hands. So from the time of his return, Inai had been protectively watching over his lieutenant, and his unborn child. What he never expected walked, more like crashed, into the same barracks he was residing in at the moment.

A loud band sounded from outside the room where Kaiyo was resting. Inai went to see what the commotion was all about. As he exited the room, Inai grew wide-eyed at the sight that lay before him. "Y-You…" he said while trying to register what was happening.

 **"YES ME!"** Yashita Imari replied as she walked towards him.

Inai could only stare at the bulge that was displayed exactly, albeit smaller, like Kaiyo's. "A-Are…. You pregnant…. With my child?" He asked, hesitant of the answer.

Imari stared at him, and her hand flew to her belly in a protective motion. "Yes, I am. Seven months ago we had intercourse while I was ovulating to a very high degree which only occurred because I'm a high-bred soul reaper. I tried to get you to leave, but I ended up seducing you with my body. Now, I am pregnant with the Yashita Clan's heir.

Inai could only stare wide-eyed in shock at the news he just received. He opened his mouth to say something when a scream sounded through the building. When he recognized the scream, Inai bolted into the room behind him. When he reached Kaiyo's bedside he found her wide-awake standing tall and clutching her extremely large belly. "Kaiyo! Are you in pain?! Hanataro!" he screamed out.

"Nnugh, w-what is this!? My belly is huge! What's going on?" she cried out as she continued to breathe through the pain she was experiencing.

Inai could not stand to see her suffer without knowing the cause, so he braced himself for impact as he explained situation. "Kaiyo-sama, you are nine months pregnant with my child. That night you were missing for forty-eight hours is the night I took your virginity. We were both in a drunken stupor, but I could not recall my memories. Unfortunately, I could not ask you because you were unconscious. In fact, until moments ago you had been unconscious for seven months. Considering how far along you are, and the pain you are experiencing now…. I believe the child is coming, NOW" he said as he went to grasp her hand while she continued to experience heavy labor pains.

Kaiyo had only a few short moments to fully grasp the situation because in the next instant she felt a warming liquid seep between her legs. She held her midriff and looked down in shock. "I-Inai, m-my water just broke" she said with fear in her voice.

Inai stared down and watched as a clear liquid puddled around her feet. When he looked back at her, it was then he knew what he had to do. He picked her up and laid her on the bed, then he adjusted her sheets to where she would be comfortable. It was not long before her pains came in closer together. After about ten minutes she began to rock back and forth on her hands and knees.

Not a single soul reaper from squad four had made it to the barracks.

Kaiyo noticed how the pressure moved from her abdomen into her pelvic region. It was at that time when she put her hand to her nether regions, and she felt something slimy. "I-Inai!" she cried out as she pulled her hand away. Before she finished her sentence, Kaiyo clutched her belly and groaned out as she pushed down. "Nyah! It's burning!" she yelled out.

Inai went around to peer down at her cervix to see what was happening, and he saw the head of their child pushing through. "Kai-Kaiyo! The baby is coming now! Push hard!" he yelled as he put his hands up to support the infant coming from the birth canal.

Kaiyo pushed hard against his hands, and she felt the pressure continuing to move lower. It took three pushes from her body until the baby had pushed through the birth canal and landed in the hands of its father. "A-A baby? Me? I-I had a baby?" she said in disbelief. She cleaned up after the birth, and laid back against the bedding as Inai handed her their child. "It's a boy" he said happily. Kaiyo and Inai, both had tears falling. She cuddled her baby close to her breast where he latched onto an engorged nipple greedily. "Suck, suck all you want my little one" she said contently.

Inai stared down at his son feeding from his mother, and did not appear to notice as the door to Kaiyo's room opened.

The clearing of someone's throat had him turning around. Kaiyo looked up to see a pregnant soul reaper staring at her and her child. "May… I help you?" she asked.

Imari stared at Kaiyo and the child angrily. "Yes, I would like to marry the father of my baby" she said in reply.

Kaiyo grew wide-eyed and glared up at Inai. "Look, I can explain. I went to the border of the Soul Society and Karakura Town to find this soul reaper. I wanted to regain the memories I couldn't remember since you were still unconscious. I even had to get special permission from Old Man Yama to gain access to this soul reaper. So I did, and I headed there. It took me two months to reach her, and she literally seduced me then and there. I wanted my memories, and I ended up remembering what happened between us after I had sex with her. Unfortunately, now she is carrying my child, like you were. I will care for both of them, but I am going to live with her now. She needs me" he said.

Kaiyo could only stare at him as her son continued to suckle milk from her nipple greedily. "I understand, and I hope you come to visit Ritsu Kurio soon" she said in reply.

Inai turned to leave with the pregnant soul reaper, and that was the last Kaiyo _ **ever saw of him**_.

* * *

 _ **Time heals all wounds, and it looks like Kaiyo had a little bit of the feels for Kurio Inai. Whatever will she do? Find out next time on ATWCBTH!**_

* * *

 _ **Love, Brattygirl678**_


End file.
